Let's Get it Started
by Athena De'Livirio
Summary: Malcolm is told to stay after class


A/N Features Malcom/Herkabe

I didn't see any of this so I decided to make one.

************ Set during the " Tiki Hut " episode ************************

" Malcom, see me after class." Mr. Herkabe gave that stupid little smirk, and went back to his stupid whiteboard. Whatever, at least he is teaching Cultural Relativism correctly.

Damn it, why did I have to go and open my mouth! I haven't said a thing for the last few days, I was doing so well! I didn't want him to have any excuse to call me out ever since we kissed.

It's not like I meant for it to happen, I just got kinda shoved around that corner, I wasn't waiting or anything.

I will just have to explain to Mr. Herkabe that I am not gay, and it was a complete accident. And it had nothing to do with those dreams, that is just an onset of puberty. I have no interest in guys. None at all.

Not that it would matter if I was, Mom and Dad are liberal, they don't really care about that type of stuff anyways. But I'm not gay, it only takes me longer to dress in the locker room because I'm a slow dresser.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The sound of my doom. Followed by a wheezed good luck from Stevie. Oh God, and there he is. Herkabe, the bane and only good reason for my existance.

Casually, he leans against his desk, crossing his ankles. Interesting, white socks today, instead of the usual tan. Crap! Now I'm staring at his feet. Okay, deep breath and try to look up without blushing.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Herkabe?"

"Do you know why I asked you to stay?"

Okay, I can't let him outsmart me on this, In no way can I mention the kiss or any subject matter on Tuesday. "I wouldn't know, you are after all the teacher." Ha! Smart aleck remark, check. Avoiding any moment from Tuesday, check.

He starts to saunter towards me. "I am so glad you no longer see me as an adversary, Malcom. That you even have given me enough respect to call me teacher." He goes behind me, grasping my shoulders, and whispers in my ear, "Unless of course, our little lip lock session taught you something and you are now eager to continue study." He crosses in front of me and sits in the chair of the desk in front of me, "Because if you are, I can tell you I am just as eager."

Shit! He brought it up! I have to figure out how to get out of this, and not let him see that I am just as "**eager". **Which means that I have to keep sitting at this desk.

"Mr. Herkabe, what happened was a complete accident, I just got pushed around a corner and I'm sure you could tell that I got caught into you, and I was just shocked, so my mouth was open... Anyways, I think that you should know that I'm not interested in continuing this or whatever it would be at all."

"Oh Malcom," He leaned in. "The reason why you are still sitting at that desk tells me that you are lying."

Crap! How can he see an errection through a desk? "Mr. Herkabee, I'm sure you know that at this stage of my life, these things happen for any number of reasons from normal growth to chemical imbalances and...." I sighed, lowered my head. I knew this sounded lame.

Softly, "Malcom."

I look up and I am met by a pair of lips. We don't crash though, it's soft and gentle even. His lips are almost too soft, and I wonder if mine feel chapped or rough even. But then he makes this little suck on my lower lip and I completely forget about all of that. I can taste him in my mouth, it's like spearmint and faint ciggerates, with something else, coffee maybe? I don't care I just want to taste more. I put my hand on the back of his head, trying to get more.

He pulls back, "Should we label that to normal growth, or perhaps chemical imbalances?" He smirks and leans back.

That jerk! He's setting me up!

"You can be such an asshole." I grab my backpack and start to leave. I am almost at the door and then I am suddenly spun around and pinned to a wall.

Another whisper, "Don't be such a baby." He's holding onto my waist "Unless you are one for pet names?"

"Let me go right now, or I am reporting everything."

"I doubt that." This time the kiss is angrier, more pressure. Both of my wrists are held down above my head with one of his hand, while he uses the other to hold down my waist. At first I try to not kiss him, but I just give in, this is something I don't want to fight anymore.

"Are you going to stop denying that there is something between us?" It's almost breathless the way he says it.

"Yes, I promise, just don't be such a jerk and keep kissing me." He lets go of my wrists and I grab him to come closer. In between kisses he slides his hands to my back, slowly massaging and moving toward my butt. I let out a groan when as he just reaches my neck and ass at the same time.

And then he pulls away, but not without running his hand over my jeans, so I'm aware of just how horny I am.

"What the hell, why did you stop?"

"Your little noise reminded me of the time, don't act paranoid Malcom I was enjoying it too." He went over to his desk and started looking for something.

"It's not a big deal, my mom won't care if I'm late. She'll probably just think that I am fighting some kid."

"Why I have no doubt over the lack of your mother's care, that is not the issue. I have recently become the advisor to a Jr. Boosters club for the school. They do projects to raise money for different organizations. Anyways, the pay for being an advisor gives me a rather nice boost in my meager salary. However the club needs one more member to actually count as a club and give me my bonus. That's why I need you to join it." Mr. Herkabe grabbed a book from a drawer and leaned back in his chair. "You will, won't you?"

"Wait you expect me to join just because we made out?"

"We hardly kissed Malcom, and I don't expect you to join. But I don't we will even have a friendly handshake if you don't."

"That's sexual blackmail!"

"I like to see it as successful negotiating." He flipped open a page and started reading.

I thought for a moment. "If I join can I come over to your house tonight Mr. Herkabe?"

He sighed. "First of all, it's Lionel when it is just us. And you have to agree to a few rules."

"Of course!"

"One, you are never allowed to 'stay-the-night'. You have to leave before your parents get up. Two, if you get caught sneaking out, you have to stay at home for the rest of the night, I don't want anyone following you here. Three, you can not tell anyone about this. I'm sure you can imagine what would happen if anyone found out."

"I knew that, I could of told you that."

"Malcom don't be stupid," He smiled. "If you knew that then you would have told me all ready."

"But-"

"Anyways Malcom the group will start soon and I suggest you go and 'take care of yourself' before it begins.

"Fine, but I am coming over tonight."

"I'm sure you are."


End file.
